ACCIDENT VISIT
by moja ganda
Summary: Akira Kiryuu-Kuran the son of Zero Kiryuu-Kuran the president of the Vampire association and Kaname Kuran the king of all vampires will visit the past (century ago) without his parents knowing 'ACCIDENTALY'.
1. Arival

Introduction:

Hi guys my name is Moja Ganda the story that I would right is rated M for language and maybe scene of Zero and Kaname. I apologized now in advance for my bad grammar and maybe spelling.

summary: Akira Kiryuu-Kuran the son of Zero Kiryuu-Kuran the president of the Vampire association and Kaname Kuran the king of all vampires was will visit the past (century ago) without his parents knowing because he is bored.

Name: Akira Kiryuu-Kuran (male)

Age: 9 years old (Vampire years)

Status: Pureblood (N/A: In this fiction story Akira is a powerful pureblood who can wield an anti-vampire weapon, knife is Akira's weapon choice)

Parents: KanameKuran, father of the family "Father"

Zero-Kiryuu –Kuran, Mother of Akira "Daddy"

Personality: Happy go lucky but when angered the seven part of hell will frost.

Looks like: has Kaname's hair and personality when angered (Sadist) Zero's eye

Chapter 1

-Century from the future-

The son of the respective couple of Kaname Kuran, vampire king and Zero-Kiryuu-Kuran, president of the vampire association is looking at the time machine of his aunty Yukki with a looked of boredom. He walked to it and stopped just to press a button that says TRAVEL thinking it's not yet to work and so without noticing it, he already is traveling back to the past.

-Present time-

Everyone of the day class is all shouting because of the night class who are currently walking to go to their class. Meanwhile Zero was on the side assisting the bloodsuckers that he hates to the very core of his being. Zero was about to shout at the girls who are all making a big fuss when suddenly a white smoke surrounded the gate of the moon dormitory. thinking that there is danger Yukki said, "Day class students go to your respective dorms now" He shouted when no one listed Zero took over, "Fuck off now" and within three second there is no day class student left in the place anymore. The night class was on guard and so is the guardians but was caught off guard by the person they saw in front of them that look like the combination of one Kaname and Zero themselves.

"Hmm" Started the young boy in front of them thinking before continuing, "I see so I was transported in the pass were my parents are still attending Cross academy." he (Whispered the part that is underlined) finished the statement while observing his surrounding quite a bit.

"Who are you?" asked Zero pointing a gun at the boy. The boy looked at Zero with the same lilac eyes.

'That's impossible only Kiryuu have violet eyes' Zero thought.

"D (daddy) temper that's dangerous" Commented the boy and bowed his head like how the Kuran's do when they approach their parents or any part of the family (Like grandparents). Everyone looked shocked and only have one question in mind, 'Why was that boy bowing to Zero?' all in the exception of Kaname Kuran.

"State your name, parents name and why are you here and why are you using the Kuran's way to bow to Kiryuu as if he is your parent?" Kaname said to the boy in front of him. The boy looks at Kaname's direction and said, "F (Father) it's nice to see you. You didn't change still straight forward as always" totally ignoring Kaname's question, then the boy looked at Zero (Zero was out of his day dreaming) and said, "D (Daddy) your appearance didn't change for the past one hundred twenty years" was everything the boy said before approaching Kaname and kissed his hands (Another way to respect the father/ in charge of the Kuran family).

"I bowed to Mr. Kiryuu is simply because he is one of my parent and why I am here is simply because I am bored F" The boy said ignoring the first and second question of the vampire king.

"Liar as far as I am concern I don't have a child" Zero shouted. Before the boy could reply they heard a chuckle they came from Kaname.

"Interesting but enough of lying who are you really?" Kaname said activating his pureblood power. What happen next was totally unexpected making everyone including Kaname shocked, the boy dodged the king's attack.

The boy bowed once again "I see I am sorry then Father it's just that it always amuse me when you lose your temper when it concerns Daddy Zero's well being. –Gaps from the night class- Gosh it slips well I should just introduce myself. The name is Akira-Kiryuu-Kuran a pureblood and the son of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu-Kuran. It's nice to meet you all" he said with a smile.

-SILCENCE-

Was the only reply that Akira got from his parents and everyone else in the vicinity

Moja: Sorry for the bad grammar. I am so bad at it whoever wants to be a my beta please PM me cause I don't really know and am not really bad at grammar

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PROLOGUE/ CHAPTER 1


	2. headache

Chapter 2

Akira was looking at Zero, who was looking at him wide eyes then to Kaname who is observing him at the moment. The silence is broken by Aido who shouted, "LIAR Kaname-sama will never marry that filthy level D. I will not accept it" and Ruka added, "Yea you are lying. Kaname-same will never be with that SON OF A BITCH Zero" she shouted as well. Zero was about to fire his Bloody Rose to the vampire that he hates when the gun was suddenly snatched by Akira who was currently releasing his pureblood power surprising everyone including his younger parents.

Kaname's POV

My head is hurting while I was observing my supposed to be son from the future when suddenly Aido shouted saying, ""LIAR Kaname-sama will never marry that filthy level D. I will not accept" after saying that Ruka said or rather shouted something like," "Yea you are lying. Kaname-same will never be with that SON OF A BITCH Zero" I observed Zero completely forgetting about Akira. Zero pointed his gun to Aido, when suddenly it was snatched away by our supposed to be son and while doing that I can feel his vampire power not just any power it's a pureblood power. Saying everyone was shocked was an understatement. I looked at everyone and I saw in them shocked as well. I was about to comment but stopped. I want to have a little fun. "Dang my head still hurts" I said to myself.

Normal POV

Suddenly Akira's deadly aura disappeared. Akira chuckled evilly and everyone noticed that they shuddered. Akira looked at Aido and Ruka.

"Ruka, Aido I see so this is how you treat my mother just because she is a level D" Akira said sweetly. Too sweet for their liking before anyone of the two can talk something happened. Akira brings out an anti-vampire weapon and gave it to Zero and said, "Daddy can you hold my knife and your gun for a moment. Thank you" he bowed and turned around to looked at his soon to be victims. An evil smile appearing in his face.

"Now we are going to play a game. Uncle, Aunty"

"What game?" Aido asked.

"Father said to use this game. He said it's useful when you're up against the novel vampire and it won't affect Daddy because I can control who will be affected by the game" Akira explained not really answering Aido's question.

"What game?" Ruka asked again this time with an impatient voice.

"Temper aunty." Akira started "But before I start I will give you an information about the Kuran family" He paused looking at the two who is listening to him "If people insulted even one member of the family which ever time the person who did it will face the consequences or in short the Kuran's wrath" he finished smiling sadistically. Everyone was silent afraid of what Akira said.

"When was it created?" Kaname asked his son. Akira looked at him, smiling in the process and said, "It's when you decided to introduce Zero-Kiryuu-Kuran as you're mate, as a pureblood and the queen of all vampire"

"That's impossible a level D being a pureblood. You are clearly lying" Ichijo said/ shouted

"Sorry uncle but it is possible" Akira said in a calm and collective maner.

"Oh. And when was that? and how did it happen" Kaname asked amused. Before Akira could answer there was a loud scream coming from Zero's direction and truth to be told there is Zero on the ground cursing the pain in his head.

Akira forgetting his father went to his Daddy picked him up and went to the night class dormitory. He quickly went to his (Kaname's) dorm and placed him to the king sized bed.

-With Kaname-

All the members of the night class followed Akira to the moon dorm. They run to Kaname's room. When they entered the room they saw Akira with a very worried expression on his face.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Akira asked worriedly. To everyone's surprise Zero sat up and smile at Akira as if nothing happened to him a while ago and said, "Honey what kind of question is that of course I am alright" Akira quickly hugged his mother. If you are paying attention to your surrounding you can see Kaname signing in relief the corner of the room.

"Darling when did you arrive?" Zero asked. Everyone looked confuse.

"Who are you referring to Daddy?" asked Akira still confuses. Zero looked at Akira and smiled and said, "Kaname, your father of course. Who else would I call 'DARLING'?"

Everyone of the night class including Akira looked at Kaname who is approaching the bed. He sat next to Zero, cupped his cheek and kisses his lips and broke it after a minute. With that everyone (night class) blushed and Akira only giggled and Zero smiled.

"Good to see you too Kaname Kuran"

Moja: wished you enjoy it?

Akira: What is Daddy talking about Moja-san?

Moja: You need to wait. That was a surprise

Zero & Kaname& Akira: Please review to find out


	3. Parents

Kaname-sama?" Aido questioned Kaname. Said person looked at Aido and then to the rest of the night class members.

"Yes Aido?" asked Kaname looking at Aido directly in the eyes. Before Aido can speak Ruka beat him into it saying with venom in her voice, "Kaname-sama why did you kissed that filthy Level D?" within seconds you can see Ruka pined in the wall, having hard time breathing and pinned by the angry pureblood named Akira Kuran.

"Let go of her" shouted Kain

"Why should I?" Akira shouted back with venom looking at Kain with red blood eyes making Kain back down and lowers his head in fear.

"Ruka for insulting my mother you will die in my hands. I the son of Kaname Kuran, the vampire king and Zero-Kiryuu-Kuran, the vampire Hunter association's president and vampire queen" with that declaration everyone gasps except the now identified Kuran family in the future.

"Wha-what d-do y-you mea-mean?" Ichijo asked confusion, disbelief can be heard in his voice but before anyone can answer that question Zero stood up from Kaname's bed and went to his son who was now literally shaking because of anger.

"Now, Akira why would you do that?" Kaname asked looking at Zero who is currently making his way to Akira.

"Father she a mare Nobel insulted my mother, your wife, the vampire pureblood queen" Akira answered his father. His pureblood power within him flared, his vampire fangs showing for everyone to see. He ready himself to bite Ruka but not before saying, "You should be honored that I the vampire pureblood prince myself will drink your blood" but before he can even bite Ruka he was thrown into the other side of the wall by none other than Zero himself.

"Akira you shouldn't have done that" Kaname said/warned but it was already too late. The night class just looked at their leader then to Akira and then to Zero silently.

"I know b-" before he can even finish the sentence Zero stopped him by saying, "If you know that already then why did you attack her? You know that she is powerless against you or did I not thought you enough of respect?" asked Zero hissing.

"Mother she insulted you. She a mare level B." Akira reasoned. "You know very well that I don't want any resulting of violence because of me" Zero said dangerously looking at Akira with red-blood-eyes. Akira was about to say something but was stopped by Kaname.

"Akira stop you know that you shouldn't argue with your mother especially when she was this fragile" Kaname said slowly making his way to Zero. Every night class member looked at Kaname in disbelieve when he said that Zero is fragile. He frikin throw a pureblood in the other side of the wall.

Zero looked at Kaname and smile in a sadistic manner and said, "Darling, Kaname are you suggesting to our dear son that I am weak and can easily be defeated?" whiting second you can see Kaname being pinned in the mattress by Zero.

"Kaname-Sama" shouted everyone in the room and rushed to push Zero away from their king (father) but was stopped by Zero's pureblood power (stop in their position and can't move).

"Now, now love let them be and that is not what I mean we all know that you are the strongest pureblood queen to date. I was just saying to Akira not to test tour patience." Kaname said with a soft voice while slowly hugging his mate. Zero let himself be hugged and inactivated his power to everyone's relief.

Kaname-sama what do you mean by pureblood?" asked Kain confused. Isn't Zero only a level D? Zero lay himself in the mattress once again and Kaname was beside him.

"Zero being a pureblood you mean?" asks Kaname looking at Kain. Kain nodded his head. Akira sign. "Akira why don't you explain it to them" suggested Zero.

"No that is a story to be told next time" Kaname said before Akira can even speak.

"By the way we will leave already but you Akira will stay with the past us (Kaname and Zero) being the future is unsettled is that understood. No one will speak of this even Cross and Yuki shouldn't have a knowledge of this even the past us. Akira you will be a transfer student is the night class here in cross academy I will inform myself by writing a letter" Kaname said. He brought out a two envelope from his pocket and gave it to Ichijou then both him and Zero passed out and fall into the king sized bed.


	4. How did it happen?

Chapter 4

When the future Kaname and Zero are gone every night class member looked at Akira expecting an answer.

"It happened 120 years ago when Father introduce Daddy to everyone in the society of the vampires as a vampire queen, and his mate."

"Why?" Ichigo asked because as far as he is concern Kaname won't do anything without a reason.

"Because at that time, Daddy is already with child, namely me, Akira-pause-I will show you how it happen"

***Akira's Memory***

_**A ball is being held in the great Kuran mansion not just ordinary ball but a vampire ball hosted by the king and the owner of the mansion itself. Everyone was of course was dressed in their most beautiful attire for only this night because not only was the king rarely held a ball on his mansion but also because they want to impress the king on what they were wearing in hope that one of them could be the King's mate. **_

_**There's a greatest mystery for everyone though. They are all wondering why is there a sudden ball being held?**_

_**Everyone is dancing and having fun but that was cut off when a guard announce the arrival of the King of all vampires.**_

"_**You're highness, King Kaname has arrived" the guard declared. Everyone stopped what they were and will be doing and bowed on their knees.**_

"_**Welcome, Kaname-Sama" they all said in union. Kaname just walked calmly to his throne before allowing everyone to stand up.**_

"_**Have a sit ladies and gentlemen" Kaname said with a commanding voice that was obeyed in the blink of an eye.**_

"_**I had called every one of you here to announce that I am already mated to someone" Kaname said. For a few seconds no one spoke registering what Kaname told them but when they did the mansion became noisy with question.**_

"_**Who is it Kaname-Sama?" Asked Aido **_

_**Is she here?" asked Ruka in gritted teeth.**_

_**They continue asking question until a voice spoke from the door.**_

"_**What are these nosy environments, Kaname? Can't you control your own people now?" it was none other than Zero Kiryuu himself. Everyone stopped their questioning and looked at Zero who was walking calmly to the throne, to where Kaname is.**_

_**Everyone was surprise because Zero doesn't have the aura of a level D anymore but rather an aura of a pureblood.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Bitch?" Ruka asked as she attacked Zero using an unbelievable speed. But the surprise of everyone in the mansion she was stopped in his tracks. First they thought that the one who stopped Ruka is Kaname but to their shocked it was Zero.**_

"_**My, my Ruka are you that pissed or perhaps jealous of me that you are willing but to hurt me, the new vampire queen" Zero said in a playful way. Everyone looked shocked but when they registered what he said they all went to their knees and bowed their head, everyone except Ruka.**_

"_**You Bitch" Ruka started. "Do you think that Kaname-Sama would want you? You can't even bare an heir so why would he want you?" Ruka said as he ran to Zero's direction once again but was this time stopped by Kaname.**_

"_**That is where you are wrong, Ruka. Zero is now a pureblood because I made him one using the spell that was created during the time where no female was alive to breed an heir therefore he was now able to give me an heir as a matter of fact right now Zero is with child" he pause then continued, "Everyone meet your new vampire pureblood queen"**_

__***End of Akira's Memory***

"And that is how Daddy was announce as the vampire queen of everyone" Akira said after showing the memory that he showed everyone.

"I see so that's how it happen" Ka(r)in said.

"I have a question though" Takuma said.

"What is it? Please ask it now while my parents are still sleeping" Akira commented.

"How old are Zero and Kaname before they announce what you just showed us?" asked Takuma.

"If I am not mistaken Father is 5003 and Daddy is 4452"

...

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**Please Review**


End file.
